User talk:EmperorLeon
Talkerrsss Stop My god, stop removing messages from your talk page! Stop. Adding. The. Fan-Fiction and Fanon. Categories. To. EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT CANON. FAN-FICTION = STORIES, FANON. Not "attacks" and shi*. I should remove them all. STOP. - Archiving, rollback Are you really a rollback? And do you want help with archiving your talk page? Because that is wrong, how you did. Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 16:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey CN, I just wanted to ask you can you make me a user box ? , I want the first box to say that TrunksBrief101 is not a troll in doodle green.Second, I want it to say that TrunksBrief101 is funny in a random color.Third, I want it to say that TrunksBrief101 is a DragonBall fan in yellow.Lastly, I want it to say that TrunksBrief101 is a gangster in black. (TrunksBrief101 (talk) 14:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC)) gOOD. (TrunksBrief101 (talk) 15:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC)) HAIII Guess what? HAIII Elcidman 22:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This is the last time This is your final warning, you put a pic that isn't yours on one of your pages and I will ban you for a day. Sorry but you've did it too many times now. Powerful gohan (talk) 23:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Like you adding a pic which belonged to Goku436 to your Vaku page. Here's how it works: You ask the owner of the pic before using it, if the user allows you to use the pic, you can put the pic on your page. Got that? Most likely not cause I've told you this about 6 times already... Powerful gohan (talk) 23:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan You using the Complete Super Saiyan pic for your Hand Blade page. And you didn't have permission from Kuzon, you didn't ask for his permission but he let you keep it. Powerful gohan (talk) 23:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Congrats Congrats on chat mod. :) Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 10:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Bye, I'm leaving this wiki Not sure if I'm leaving just this wiki or all of wikia. I am tired of Mike Iron and dk's constant harassing and I just give up. I hate this wiki. I might just go to avengers rp wiki or Dragonball Wars wiki, maybe at Community Central. Bye, I will probably never come back. Talk to me on those wikis if you need me. Elcidman 05:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I am staying on the wiki I decided I am NOT leaving the wiki because I still have friends here like Geti186, Video King, Majin Ghidorah, Ultra Kuzon, Hoodie and you. I am just gonna ignore Mike Iron and DK99 and maybe they will stop. Elcidman 23:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Um....Geti is unbanned now. Elcidman 01:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Testing my new sig You like? Elcid..Man.....Talk 01:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Template. If you want to, you can use the Template:Administrator. It gives you a more...friendly user thing-feeling. And no Kuzey, don't pick on me. It's not the official I know. I can't stand that "Superior" template. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you kidding me? Places in the universe? Really? That's the most useless category I've seen! It's even worse than Leo's categories! And he sucks at defining categories! Point is, that boosts your edit count way unnecessarily. There are other ways to boost edits. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 19:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) WTF!? Rollback what you just did to my Felisha Leum page, it was fine and also approved by Kuzon. I never said you could delete an entire paragraph! Nvm, l fixed it myself, but don't touch the page ever again, even if it disturbs you. Leo Kazisaski (My talk) Histroy = I didn't erase it If you look at the history of the page I added 6 letters, So don't go accusing me. I didn't erase anything. Nada. Find something out before you accuse. CN Leave Me A Message You were the only one who also it, besides me, who edited it. Leo Kazisaski My talk Templates The admin templates are contradicting each other in messages. The point with them was to use one or the other. Please choose. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 10:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) LOL XD, me too. Chat will only be gone for 3 days, should give me more of a chance to edit I'm not used to it Huh? You don't remove red picture links from pages. And you also sure as jaack don't do it "section by section" so you can get some edits. There is a REASON I leave them there, because I could've just removed them when I made the page. So stop please. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You. Edited. Each. Section. One. At. A. Time. Yesterday. And I am making sure you don't again because people are complaining that you're spam editing. And it doesn't really matter, you are removing the same things if you do it all at once or by section. So it doesn't really matter but don't do it how you (were) please. - Yo Sup,bro,SS here. Since the action of Kuzon's "Big Plan" we can't chat for 3 days. If you wanna chat I've got a backup wiki that used to be used, http://superzfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Z-Fighters_Wiki. Message me if you wanna chat... PhantomSilverShenron (talk) 22:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on Lookout2 chat = http://lookout2.wikia.com/ - Mr. Kuzon Guess what? I got promoted to rollback!!! :D Elcid..Man.....Talk 03:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I am gone. You can find me if ever at http://thehunting.wikia.com. I made you and MN bureaucrat. Time to find your own way. :) Tell him that too. Thanks. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 00:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Just some stuff Well it looks like its just me and you, I look foward to working with you and reviving this place. But just one thing, why did you ban PG?! Ey,bro,SS here. Meet me in chat whenever you can. Thanks PhantomSilverShenron (talk) 21:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Calm down Yo. I unblocked Leo because of the reason you blocked him, I gave him a final warning so if it happens again block him. Hi Certainlynot1218 I Am Enzo Matrix Can You Be So Kind To Unbanned Me From Chat If That Okay I Needed To Talk To You About Something Enzo Matrix (talk) 04:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo Matrix (talk) 04:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC)